Unexpected
by Tbrucks
Summary: When Percy & Annabeth’s wedding doesn’t go as planned, a new prophesie is issued. Will the Seven be able to save the world once again? My First Fanfic! Please Review! Me no own Percy Jackson Series. I am not Rick Riordon! Rated T for blood and slight violence.


Chapter One

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I was super excited about today. In just two hours I would be marrying the love of my life, my soul mate, my other half, my Seaweed-brain. In other words, I was about to marry Percy Jackson.

He had proposed to me three months ago, but I feel like it was yesterday. Percy being Percy, had asked me to go diving with him. 30 minutes after we started, we came across a coral reef , where he decided to stop. We let ourselves sink to the sand and Percy got down on one knee. He pulled out a beautiful gold ring that had two diamonds, one gray, like my eyes, and one sea green, like his. At the sight of it, my hand flew to my mouth.

"Annabeth Chase, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Percy asked.

I was so happy, that it took me a while to respond, which seemed to worry Percy because his face turned red.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked, standing up before continuing,"I'm sor—

"Of course is I'll marry you!" I exclaimed.

"YEAH!" He yelled as he picked me up and spun me around.

A sudden yelling in my ear brought me back to reality.

"Annabeth! Earth to Annabeth! Hello?! What's 42 divided by 5? ANNAB—-" Thalia yelled.

"It's 8.4. Sorry, I was thinking," I respond, cutting her off.

"Why does that not surprise me?" She sarcastically asked before demanding,"Go put on your dress."

"Okay, okay" I said as I walked into the bathroom with my dress. It was a beautiful, white, dress with a frilly, mermaid style skirt. It had a simple, strapless, white, top that had small pearls "splattered" across it and in the light you could see some of the blue thread that Percy had requested.

After I put on the dress, I walked out of the bathroom, only to be ambushed by my friends.

"Oh my gods!" Piper gasped when she saw me," you look beautiful Annabeth!"

"Percy's going to faint when he sees you!" Thalia exclaimed

"I wouldn't be surprised," was all Athena said.

"Thanks" I bashfully responded to my friends, momentarily ignoring Athena.

"Mother, I know you don't like Percy, but I love him, and he loves me." I continued.

"I suppose he did save the world twice... I'll try to be nicer, but I still don't like him," Athena glumly responded.

"Thank you," I said.

"Now that that's settled, I need to do your makeup Annabeth. I have the perfect blue eyeshadow that will match your dress!" Piper exclaimed.

At the same time

Percy's P.O.V.

I was in the Poseidon cabin getting ready for my wedding when some of my friends barged in.

"Hey, man," Grover casually stated, "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I responded.

"Why are you nervous?"

"I'm worried I'll mess up or say something wrong,"

"Don't be," Jason cut in, "Annabeth will love you no matter what."

"Yeah... Will y'all help me with my tie? I don't think I'm doing it right," I said as he tried to loosen it.

"You think?" Nico questioned, his voice thick with sarcasm. "Are you sure thats a tie? It looks more like you tied a tangled piece of blue rope around your neck and say that it's a tie."

"I think it's trying to strangle you," Leo casually stated.

"It's doing... a pretty g-good job," I gasped. Instead of loosening my blue, bow-tie I had ended up tightening it."J-just help...me...already."

"Okay," Conner Stoll said as he walked over, a mischievous smile pasted on his face.

"Aye, aye cap'n," Conner's twin, Travis said, the same look on his face.

"You b-better...not t-t-try anything!" I angrily stuttered.

"You got it boss." They said together, as they loosened the tie. Their fingers were suspiciously cold, so i looked in the mirror. They had put black grease on my neck where they had touched it.

"CONNER! TRAVIS!" I yelled as I ran out the door,"You're going to regret that!"

As I said that, they picked up their pace as they ran for the lake. Suddenly a huge wave washed over them, (thanks to me) completely soaking them. Happy with my work, I headed back to my cabin to finish getting ready.

Two Hours Later

Wow. Annabeth is beautiful. She looks absolutely stunning. I know that I will do anything for her. I would die to save her.

()()()()()()()()(just a line)()()()()()()()()()

"Do you, Percy Jackson, take Annabeth Chase to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Asked Chiron.

"I do." I replied.

"Annabeth Chase, do you take Percy Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Chiron asked.

"I do." She responded.

"You may now kiss the bride." And a with that, I kissed Annabeth and we were married.

As we walked back down the isle, towards the beach, I saw something flying towards us. At first, I just ignored it, but as it got closer, I realized that it was a group of _arai_!

Within minutes, they were in the camp borders and I yelled, "Gods, and Goddesses, please protect all the demigods! I will battle the aria!"

"Percy, No! You know what happened last time!" Annabeth cried.

"Go Annabeth! I'll be fine." And with that I started battling the Curses.

()()()()()()()()(just a line)()()()()()()()()()

After I killed each _arai_, I would feel their curse. Most of them weren't terrible, but then I started getting repeated curses, like Greyon's. As I killed the last and biggest _arai_, I felt a terrible pain in my gut. The weird thing was, I had felt this pain once befor, I just couldn't remember what it was from.Then, as the pain increased, and I fell to my knees and started to pass out, I realized what it was.

It was Gorgon blood.


End file.
